Vehicles, such as an electric vehicle (EV) and a plug in hybrid vehicle (PHV), include rechargeable batteries. The rechargeable battery serves as an electricity storage device, which stores electric power supplied to a drive motor. A rechargeable battery includes, for example, an electrode assembly in which positive and negative electrodes are stacked with separators located in between in a layered manner. The positive and negative electrodes each include an active material layer in which an active material is applied to a metal foil. It is known to manufacture such an electrode assembly by sandwiching a first electrode (positive or negative electrode) between two separators and by bonding the two separators to unify the first electrode and the two separators (e.g., refer to patent document 1).